


Lazy Afternoons

by Serie11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Animal Crossing Cameo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Kairi/Riku/Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: A lazy afternoon in the sun with everything that Kairi could ever ask for.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Lazy Afternoons

Kairi rests her head against Riku’s chest, squinting at her game. Is that pattern good to go, or can she do better?

“Hey Riku,” she says. Riku hums, low in his throat, and she feels the vibrations rumble through him to her where they’re touching. “Do you think this is cute enough?”

Riku leans over her shoulder to peer at her screen. “It’s very pink,” he notes. “Just like the last few things you showed me.”

“Yes, but those were dresses,” Kairi tells him. “This is a hat.”

The hat has a cherry blossom flower on it. She’s inordinately proud of it.

“Hm,” Riku says. “Maybe you could put a leaf on there too? For contrast?”

Kairi considers this. Would that throw off the composition, or add to it?

“What are you going to wear it with?” Riku asks. “You could use colours from the rest of your outfit.”

“I’m trying to keep things separate so I can wear anything with anything depending on what I’m feeling like,” Kairi informs him.

“Well if not a leaf, then maybe an outline? Of dark red. That would lend a bit of depth to it.”

That’s a good idea, Kairi decides. She returns to her painting screen and starts choosing a red to complement the pinks. Riku presses a kiss against her forehead and then turns a page of his book. It sends up enough dust that Kairi has to resist the urge to sneeze.

“Can’t Aqua come up with a spell to keep her books clean?” Kairi asks.

“I’m considering creating one,” Riku mumbles. The strange inscriptions and diagrams on his page makes her head hurt a little. Out of the three of them, Riku has always been the one most suited to bookwork. Sora would much rather go outside and find something to do with himself, and Kairi was inclined to join him.

Her game buzzes, and Kairi grins as she sees that Sora has logged on. “I’m going to show off my new outfit to Sora,” she says. “I bet he’ll love it.”

“He loves everything you make,” Riku says, and she doesn’t need to be looking at him to see his eyeroll. She stretches her legs out so they’re in the pool of sunlight that is coming from the window. Riku’s room is great for lazy afternoons like this. The couch that they’re cuddled up on is comfortable, the window has a great view of the ocean, and the power points are all within easy reach. And Riku is often found in it, which is the greatest part of it in Kairi’s opinion.

Kairi smiles as a notification comes through that Sora has sent her a letter. She coos over the heart emojis and shows it to Riku, who huffs out a laugh. She invites Sora over to her island in response, and he shows up a minute later, wearing some of the default clothes and a hat that Kairi had made for him.

“He says he loves the new hat,” Kairi says triumphantly. Riku turns another page of his book and settles an arm around her comfortably. Kairi sighs quietly to herself and leans back into his embrace. Long, lazy days like this, when she doesn’t have to worry about anything, and where she can be around her two favourite people in the world, really need to be appreciated. She turns her head slightly after catching a butterfly, looking at Riku’s profile. He’s concentrating on his old book, frowning slightly as he tries to parse the text.

He tilts his head slightly to look at her. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Kairi says, looking back at her game and smiling to herself. “Want to go and get some bubble tea later?”

“Yes,” Riku says, so fervently that she laughs.

“Okay, I’ll tell Sora,” she says, still grinning. Sora reacts with a big heart when she sends him the message.

Riku turns another page of his book, and Kairi turns her leg so the other side gets to sit in the sun for a while, and together they breathe, soft and gentle.


End file.
